Ino Professional Shipper
by Left UnDone
Summary: Ino decides to start a dating service where she helps single people get into a relationship. She doesn't realize what shes gotten herself into...
1. When In Doubt

**Chapter 1: When in Doubt**

 **XoxOxoXoxOxoX**

Ino never really thought about helping people with their love lives until she had Shikamaru go on a blind date with Temari over the summer.

She didn't think he would like it as much as he did, but here she was looking through many couple selfies that Shikamaru sent her (Upon her request) and feeling damn proud of herself. Even Sakura seemed impressed, commenting that she could probably get anyone a date if she got Shikamaru one. Thats when the idea truly came to her.

She wanted to help people find their soulmate.

She was going to start a business where lonely people came to her, and she set them up with someone they my like. Of coarse Sakura laughed at the idea, but Ino was a determined girl, and she knew if she put her mind to it she could do anything.

So that's how she got into this sitiuation; it was a Friday after noon, she was waiting in the cafetearia bored out of her mind. It was three , so there were people scattered around, but it wasn't the dinner time rush yet and everyone was probably still at their classes, so it was pretty empty right now. Ino was currently sitting at a grey table, near a wall which was covered with plants. Ino was wearing a pink jacket sweater to contast the green background.

 _'It's been a month!' Ino thought, 'How come nobodys come yet?!'_

Ever since school started she set her plan in motion, she put up posters, she brodcasted it on large events, she even told her friends. No body came. Not even her bloody friends.

"Hey Ino."

Ino perked up. "Sakura? Are you here for love help?" Sakura was her best friend.

"Your still on that? I thought you would've given up by now, considering it's a big failuer." Cross that Sakura was her enemy.

"Well Bill board brow, unlike you, I don't give up at the first sign of trouble." Ino turned away from Sakura as she flipped her hair.

"Ino I didn't mean it like that... Its just you haven't had a lot of luck with this, why don't you just retreat for the day and come hang with me?" Sakura asked, and Ino was tempted. Sakura was right, Ino had sat here for three hours each week waiting for a client, and she constantly checked her phone and email for any new mail. Each and everytime being dissapointed.

Ino sighed, "Fine..." and she started to pack up her stuff, then she heard a 'ping' come from her phone. She checked her phone only to find a picture of a sleeping Temari with a bruise on her neck. It made Ino smile, then another 'ping' came in, this time a text from Shikamaru.

' _Did I ever mention how happy I am that I met Temari? Thanks_.'

Inos smile grew wider as she replied.

'I could stand to hear it more'

"Are you coming?" Sakura knocked Ino out of her thoughts. As she looked at Sakura waiting for her to come along Ino started having second thoughts.

"Actually I'm going to stay here."

"But Ino-"

"Don't but me, I actually don't want to give up. Why don't you go and have fun with out me."

Sakura looked sad, but left none the less. Ino was back to waiting... Did she make a mistake? Another ping came from her phone and she checked.

' _So how goes the love business?_ ' Ino wondered if Shikamaru had this censer for knowing when she needed his comfort.

 **OxoXoxOxoXoxO**

It was almost six, Ino had waited a whole three hours, and still no luck. She sighed. At least she could say she tried. She packed up all her belongings, (She was doing homeowrk; if she was going to sit here she might as well make most of her time) and checked her make up. Just as she was ready to leave she heard a small, "hey..."

"Hm..?" Ino turned her head to see a blonde male standing infront of her. "Is there something you need?" She asked, he looked familiar, but she couldn't place where.

"I-I need help..." He said, his face was flushed red.

"What?" Ino could bearly believe what she was hearing.

"I need help, Dattebayo!" This time he screamed, and since it was the dinner rush a lot of people heard, and now were looking at them.

Ino laughed nervously, "Nothing to see here people." She said, as she grabbed the males wrist and walked out of the cafetieria with him (Which was hard to do cause there were so many people) They went to an emptier part of the school near a stair case, Ino could see one or two people around near the windows, but they payed no mind to Ino and the other guy.

"So you need my sevice?" Ino asked, wanting to make sure that they were on the same page. Ino winced, her voice was a little echoy here.

"Yes, I really need help with my love life, and you'll help me with it. Right?" Naruto asked, cheeks red, he sounded a little unsure.

"Of coarse I will!" Ino squealed, as she hugged him.

Her first client!

Her first god damned client!

 **XoxOxoXoxOxoX**

 **A/N** Wow It's been a while since I posted here, and of coarse I've posted a new Naruto fic that'll probably never be done, *sighs* Oh well. If anyone is interested in this and want to know what is going to happen then I'll just say there is going to be a lot of people going to get together then break up, theres a lot of Canon and crack ships. And a lot of Ino.

I do not have that many ideas for this, but if anyone is really that interested then I shall continue! For now I shall be posting up what I have so far...


	2. New Client

**Chapter 2: First Client**

 **XoxOxoXoxOxoX**

Ino cleared her throat, "First things first, Whats your name?"

Currently Ino was at a weird small coffee shop of her clients choosing, and when she said small she meant really small. There were like only five tables and it still felt cramped, Ino chose to sit near the window and the blonde male followed along. Dispite it all, the place looked cute and cozy.

The waiter came and gave them their paper menus, giving a big smile to the male infront of her, and a glace at Ino. One look at the menu showed everything was under five dollars. (So he was tight on cash?) After ordering some coffees Ino had her book out, ready to write down any important information.

"What's the book for?" The man asked, "And why is it so pink...?"

"First," Ino said, "This book is to write down anything important I need to know about you. Second, whats wrong with pink?"

"Pink seems stereotypical for you-"

"Stereotypical?! What does that mean?!" Ino's face red with embaressment and anger.

"Thats not what-" Naruto started but Ino interuppted him again.

"I'll have you know that my best friend gave me this for my birthday, and my favorite colour is not pink, it is purple!" Ino finished, giving her best displeased face ever.

"That's not what I meant! I mean uhhh..." This guy was clearly sweating as he seemed to be looking for the best words. " ...hhhh... So, what are you going to write in it...?" He smiled sheepishly hoping that will work. Ino's eye twiched at the blantant change of subject, but decided it was better to move on.

"I'm going to write important information about you in this 'pink' book." Ino said.

"Important Information?" He sounded confused

"Important Information. Like your name, your likes, dislikes, stuff like that." Ino elaborated.

"Oh! That sounds easy!" He said as he beamed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, the colour orange, but not the fruit orange, ew! I also like fr..." Ino wrote down Narutos name on the top, but then realized why he looked so familiar.

"What I dislike is-"

"You're that guy that has a crush on Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto suddenly stopped, then glowed red.

"Wait," Ino said, "Is that why you're here? To get with Sakura...?"

Naruto was currently figiting with a piece of flyer he found lying on the table. "Uhh N-no..."

"Don' lie to me." Ino said, calling his bluff.

Naruto sighed, as if he gave in, "You see, I really, really like Sakura, but she keeps turning me down, even when I just speak with her. I just want one date with her, then she'll realize I'm not such a bad guy!"

Suddenly their drinks came in, and Naruto thanked the lady serving. Ino wondered if Naruto came to her knowing she was Sakuras bestfriend, it felt like he was using her for that, which sort of made her sad... She could just say no to him, but how could she reject her first client? She just couldn't go back to waiting for hours at the cafeteria. She should at least work hard to make this succsessful.

"Don't worry Naruto, I can help you get a date with Sakura." Ino said smiling as she held his hand.

Ino looked at him this time to soak his looks up. Naruto had dirty blonde hair, he had sweat on his forehead (Not apealing at all) and weird (tattoo?) lines going across both cheeks. He was wearing a god awful orange sweater, and now that she remembered he was also wearing orange sweat pants! No wonder Sakura didn't want to go out with him!

Over all she thinks his best physical trait is his blue eyes, which were the colours of the ocean. The same blue eyes many girls (And boys) soughter after in their own apperance or lovers. (Ino would know since she has many friends who loved her blue eyes)

Narutos face slowly cracked into a smile, "Really?" Then he started bouncing up and down happily, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Ino felt warm inside, as she took a sip out of her coffee, then she frowned. This is why she stuck with Starbucks.

 **OxoXoxOxoXoxO**

 **A/N** I didn't really expect this to get as much attention as it did, like damn nine followers?! I was honestly expecting none. Anyways, forthe people asking for NaruIno, I was honestly not thinking of making thm get together, as I am planning for a lot of break ups in this story and a lot of crack ships, but that doesn't nessarily mean they won't get together later. Just might take a while.

With that being said, I am also taking in requests for pairings and/or senerios for this fanfic, I think I'll do any ship. Note that the ship might take a while to get together and/or break up still tho.

Anyways, after that I hope people will still want to read this! Thank you for the comments!

Ps. FanFiction is being very dumb right now I keeps making the files weird...


	3. What Friends Are For

**Chapter 3: What Friends Are For**

 **XoxOxoXoxOxoX**

Ino couldn't even finish the coffee she had last night, could still taste it on her touge, even after mouth wash. So she did the next best thing, try to wash it out with better coffee from Star Bucks. She'll hopefully forget the taste at least. Evidently she ordered too much, and they just happened to be soy strawberry frappuccino which just so happens to be Sakuras favorite.

"Hey! gurl!" Ino said, her voice as cheery as can be.

"Ino?" Sakura said, she looked like she just woke up. Ino was currently at Sakuras dorm door. Sakura had a crack of the white door open, when she found it was her best friend Ino, Sakura quickly took the chains off her door.

"I got something from Starbucks for you! Can I come in?" Ino asked, but was already letting herself in. Sakuras room was clean (Or at least compared to Inos room it was) Sakuras walls were pink (What a surprise) her bed sheets a red starwberry pattern (For some reason Sakura was real obsessed with starwberries) she even had a starwberry toy she slept with. Sakura had a body sized mirror at one side of her room (Which Ino liked looking at often) and an overflowing laundry basket.

"Starbucks?" Sakura said groggily, and Ino realized Sakura was still in her pajamas. So maybe she did just wake up.

"Sakura, did you just get out of bed?" Ino asked in a very disapproving voice.

"Hey, don't judge me! It's the weekend, I can sleep in how ever long I want!"

Ino wondered for a second if it really was healthy to let Sakura drink starbucks as a brunch, but decided to let it go for the end of her cause.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, pulling out a chair to sit on. Ino did the same, but not liking it since the chairs were cheap. Ino could see on the table in the middle of Sakuras room was some vodka, Ino wondered if Sakura was currenty hung over...

"What do you mean? Can't I just come and visit my Bestie?!" Ino said with enthusiaum.

"With Starbucks, and without scolding me for sleeping in so late? Nuh uh." Sakura shook her head.

"Fine." Ino sighed, "I got a customer!" she sounded excited.

"A customer?" Sakura asked, still trying to shake off her sleepyness by drinking the frappuccino.

"You know, the dating thing I have...?"

"Ohhh..." Sakura said, but then exclaimed, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Ino tried not to be offended by Sakuras reaction.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, and Ino recounted the events of last night. Sakura slowly became more awake and more attentive, which was good since this involved her. Ino just made one little mistake. She never mentioned Narutos name. In fact it was probably better she didn't mention it was Naruto at all. She knew Sakuras biased agaist Naruto, and thought it was better for Sakura to find the information out later...

"And then he said that he's always had his eyes on you-"

"No!" Sakura interjected.

"Huh?" Ino said.

"No, I'm not going out with this guy." Ouch, Ino didn't think she would reject the idea that quickly.

"Come on Sakura, I bought you Star Bucks!"

"Well thats your own fault, I'm saying no!"

Ino pulled out the big guns, "please!" She said pulling the word out for as long as she possibly can, then gave Sakura a cute pout and flattured her eyes, something that always broke her dad.

"No." Unfortunatly Sakura was not her dad.

"Please Sakura, this is my dream." Ino shamlessly begged.

"Since the middle of summer!" Sakura retorted.

"But still a dream, come on, I'll owe you!"

Sakura seemed to think about this, which was better than a quick no. Finally Sakura gave a sigh and agreed. But only if Ino signed an IOU. Which Ino did.

Then she texted Naruto. A few seconds later she could hear a cheer come from somewhere in the distance (She couldn't believe how loud he was) and Sakura didn't notice a thing.

 **XoxOxoXoxOxoX**

 **A/N** So, I don't buy off of Starbucks what so ever, so I'm not totally sure what items are there so I googled it... So if I'm wrong abot something with that please tell me! Also I'm sorry if my updates seem inconsistent (It's because they are)

I'll try to update every week! Thank you for reading!

PS. Fanfic net is still acting weird for me, everytime I mke a doc it adds the technical words to it...


End file.
